Disgaea: Nuevo comienzo
by Beth Riall
Summary: Laharl es transformado en humano por un misterioso demonio que le a arrebatado el trono por medio de mentiras y engaños con los que se gana el apoyo de todos sus lacayos. Eso incluye a Etna y Flonne, quienes tuvieron algo que ver con su actual estado. Ahora esta solo en la peor zona del Inframundo. Desde el capitulo 6


**Un día extraño**

**,**

Muy bien, ya estoy en marcha otra vez. Nada que unos caramelos no puedan arreglar. No lo había pensado hasta ahora pero… ¿Cómo exactamente unos caramelos pueden arreglar brazos rotos y costillas destrozadas? Quiero decir, literalmente tenia costillas atravesándome los pulmones, ¿Cómo puede un simple caramelo arreglar eso? Diablos, y lo peor de todo es que desperté en cama de Melisa, aunque esta vez estaba vestido por lo que nada debió de pasar. No soy gay.

No hace más de dos horas que esos estúpidos me mandaron a volar. De verdad, todavía no puedo creer lo rápido que pueden curar un montón de dulces. Volviendo al tema, esos estúpidos deben de creer que por ser humano estoy muerto, pero no, el gran Héctor no morirá sólo por un ataque como ese. Comienzo a preocuparme de que me esté acostumbrando al nombre, no es que sea desagradable ni nada, pero es el nombre del idiota que me quitó todo.

Sea como sea, el nuevo plan es simple: Regresar por una encarnizada venganza sangrienta y muy dolorosa. Sí, será la madre de todas las venganzas. Solo esperen y verán par de estúpidos que se atrevieron a desafiarme. HAHAHAHAHAHHA.

…

Creo que no lo dije en voz alta.

"HAHAHAHAHHAAAAAHH"

…

Dije, "HAHAHAHAAAHHAHAAAA"

Bien. Me estoy riendo como loco frente a Melisa y no he recibido un golpe de sartén como de costumbre. Eso es raro, ella generalmente es la primera en callarme de un golpe, aunque ahora parece demasiado ocupada observando su nuevo anillo de diamante oscuro. ¿Me pregunto cuando fue que lo consiguió? Bah, seguramente fue otro regalo de Paul. Necesito concentrarme en mi horrenda venganza.

Creo que primero me le lanzare al estúpido que me dio la patada. Sí; ese será la primera victima de mi ira. En otro idiota no parece muy fuerte de todas formas.

**En las ruinas**

"Oye Miguel"

"¿Sí, Pedro?"

"Tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo, ¿No es verdad?"

"Supongo, ¿Por qué?"

"Sólo algo que quise preguntar"

**Devuelta con Héctor**

Si, el otro idiota seguramente es el más débil. Bueno, en marcha.

**Melisa P.O.V**

Parece que Héctor se ha recuperado por completo con los dulces. Nunca antes me lo había preguntado pero, ¿Cómo puede alguien recuperarse con solo unos cuantos caramelos? Es… sumamente extraño. Como sea, soy cocinera no doctora. No es que no pueda serlo, es solo que aquí no hay hospitales. Ni uno.

Cielos, me pregunto como planea Héctor decirle a papá lo nuestro, el que me halla traído la joya máxima de este lado del inframundo no valdrá de nada cuando le diga que le quitó a su niña consentida. Seguramente será como en esos mangas donde el chico tiene que vencer al padre en una pelea si quiera desposarla o algo por el estilo. Puras cursilerías. Supongo que tendré que intervenir si no quiero quedarme viuda antes del matrimonio. Tengo que ser yo la que haga el trabajo duro: Decirle todo a papá.

Pero antes, debo escoger un atuendo que sea de su agrado para que no monte en cólera y cocine a toda la clientela.

Me dirijo a mi habitación, en el armario tengo un gran número de trajes bonitos que esperan pacientemente por ser usados para manipular a papá. Puede que si Héctor se comporta correctamente considere reservarle el traje de enfermera, o quizás el de gatita o… No no no, nada de eso, todavía no. Necesito hacer mucho primero.

Veamos, cual será… Mmmm, no. Tampoco éste. Ni éste. Quizás éste le guste a Héctor, pero no. A, el vestido de seda importado, papá siempre dijo me veía como un ángel. Eso sería todo un alago de no ser porque los demonios los odiamos. Supongo que me lo probare para ver como me queda.

KRASH

"¡Pero qu-!" No puedo evitar la sorpresa de que cuando me estoy cambiando, nuevamente, caiga algo desde el cielo directo a mi cuarto.

"Huggg"

"Héctor, ya te dije que planearas mejor tus entradas, y ¿Qué es esto de entrar en el cuarto de un señorita mientras se está cambiando? En serio que no tienes modales" De no ser porque ahora estamos en una relación, ya lo estaría mandando a volar otra vez por donde vino.

"…Yo… Haaaa…"

"Es exactamente por esos balbuceos que deberías de pensar mejor en tus entradas"

Realmente, al chico le falta tacto y… ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso que lleva en la mano? OH, Dios, es imposible.

**En las Ruinas**

"Realmente eres demasiado bueno Pedro"

"Bueno, el niño no se arriesgaría a volver si no necesitase toda la ayuda financiera que se pueda dar"

**Devuelta con Melisa**

"Héctor, ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste eso? Un collar de lágrimas de sirena. Es realmente uno de los tesoros más raros y valiosos que pueda haber" No lo culpo por entrar por el techo, que chico no querría apresurarse por entregarle un regalo como ese a su chica. No es que sea materialista, pero tengo una gran debilidad por la joyería. Y eso es incluso más raro que el anillo de diamante oscuro que me regalo hace menos de dos horas.

"Lá… ¿Grimas?... hug"

En definitiva, si Héctor puede arriesgarse contra quién sabe que para darme un collar de lágrimas de sirena, entonces papá tendrá que reconocer nuestra relación. "Bien Héctor, creo que ya has probado tú punto. Te arriesgaras a lo que sea por mí. Es hora de que te devuelva el favor." Termino de cambiarme frente a Héctor, no importa si me ve, no es que no me haya visto antes de todas formas, y ahora somos una pareja así que esta bien.

Por eso y porque parece haber quedado inconsciente.

"Deséame suerte" Le giño un ojo después de besarlo y me dirijo a lo que será mi prueba más dura.

"No… soy gay… kah"

**Héctor P.O.V**

Solo… necesito masticarlo un poco más… y… Ya está. Perfecto, como nuevo. Sabía que guardar ese chocolate me sería útil. No me ha regenerado completamente, pero lo suficiente para volver por mi venganza. Pero antes me iré a entrenar un poco al mundo ítem, es uno de los mejores sitios de entrenamiento además de La Caverna Oscura. Cerca de aquí hay un lugar que te permite acceder al mundo ítem por solo unos cuantos HL. Me meteré nuevamente en ésta vieja espada y prepárense para sufrir. Debí de hacerlo hace mucho, pero la primera vez que fui me aburrí de lo débiles que eran esas imperfecciones, por lo que sólo está en el nivel 10. Esta vez la aumentare hasta el nivel 100. Y cuando lo haga, ellos pagaran por todo.

"HAHHAHAHAAAHAHAA"

"¡HÉCTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Waaaak. ¿Qué mierda fue eso? Dios, fue tan fuerte que juraría que hizo temblar la tierra. Sonaba como Paul, pero no creo haber hecho nada para enfadarlo por lo que seguramente fue un error. Bueno, ahora al mundo ítem.

Fue cuando Melisa entró.

"Muy bien Héctor, hice lo que pude, te toca a ti" ¿Mmm? ¿Qué está diciendo? "Buena suerte" Fue cuando se acercó a mí y me besó y… ¡Esperen! ¿Acaba de besarme? ¿Pero exactamente por que me besó? ¿Es que nadie escucha cuando digo que no soy gay? Ya ni se porque lo repito tanto.

Más tarde me ocupare de eso, por ahora necesito encargarme de los idiotas en las ruinas, y para eso necesito entrar al mundo ítem.

Fue cuando estaba saliendo cuando me di cuenta de que todo el lugar estaba desierto, la comida todavía estaba sobre las mesas, pero no había absolutamente nadie. En el piso había marcas de pisadas, muchas de ellas, Paul me enseño un poco sobre como rastrear, es por eso que me atrevo a decir que un gran número de demonios salieron huyendo. Posiblemente escapando de algo horrible, ¿Es que Paul decidió cocinar su plato especial antes de temporada?

Oh, como sea. No es nada que tenga que ver conmigo.

"Héctor"

Me congelo en donde estoy parado. Esa es la voz de Paul, pero es… diferente a lo habitual. Es más suave, más clara, más peligrosa. Es como si detrás de mi estuviese cantando un coro de ángeles caídos que invocan a los dioses del odio y destrucción. Todo eso sobre mí. Quizás deba de dejar de leer esos libros de poesía. ¿Qué? Un hombre aburrido recurre a cualquier cosa.

"Héctor, siéntate. Tú y yo tendremos una charla de hombre a hombre." Calma, sólo quiere hablar, él dijo que sólo quiere hablar. Mierda, puedo sentir como mi corazón lucha para salirse del pecho. Una parte en mi cabeza dice: ¡CORRE! Mientras que otra únicamente canta: es el final.

"Ya… ya voy" No debo lucir nervioso. No hice nada para hacerlo enfadar, ni a él ni a su linda `Hija´.

Se dirigió a la barra y retiro dos vasos y una botella de un nombre raro, creía que esas cosas las guardaba para clientes que pagan de verdad. Si no lo recuerdo mal, son las únicas bebidas alcohólicas a las que no tengo verdadero acceso. Esto debe de ser grave.

Se sirvió una buena cantidad y después llenó mi vaso. "Adelante, bebe" No soy quien para negarme. El sabor era… caliente, sumamente caliente, parecía hacerse más y más caliente con forme iba bajando por mi garganta, con razón Paul guarda estas cosas tan bien. Ahora si estoy preocupado por lo que sea que me llamo.

"Supongo que ya sabrás por que te llamé, no es así Héctor" No, pero mejor fingir que sí.

"Sí; lo sé"

"Perfecto" Toma otro trago. "Sabes lo importante que Melisa es para mí, especialmente después de lo ocurrido con su hermana…" Esta vez hay tristeza en su voz, parece que realmente no le gusta mencionarla, pero no siento que transmita algún odio por ella. "Aunque no lo parezca, a ella le afectó mucho. Las dos eran muy cercanas y ella se sintió traicionada cuando Erika se fue…" Otro trago. "Yo me juré que haría lo que fuese por evitar ver nuevamente esos ojos llenos de miseria" Conque es por eso que esta tan obsesionado con ella. Supongo que tiene sentido.

Paul se llenó nuevamente su vaso después de vaciarlo. Espero que no se emborrache, no quiero saber de que es capaz un Paul borracho y en ese estado emocional de `TE MATARÉ´.

"Héctor, yo entiendo perfectamente que ella no será mi pequeña por siempre, y que se necesita más que el amor de un padre para hacer a un hijo feliz" Toma otro trago. Dios, tengo un nudo en la garganta. Desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar, donde sea que no sea aquí y ahora. No deja de verme cada vez que habla, incuso cuando toma de su baso lo hace sin apartar los ojos de mí. "Diamante oscuro y un collar de lagrimas de sirena, esas son cosas realmente raras y valiosas y, sobre todo, casi mortalmente difíciles de conseguir" No me digan que todo esto es sólo para que salga a conseguirle algo de joyería nueva a su hija. "También una enorme muestra de aprecio, hace mucho que no la veo tan contenta. Y no sólo por la joyería, mí hija no es una chica tan superficial" ¿Ya la tiene? ¿Entonces para qué es todo esto? "Pece a tú actitud, me pareces una buena persona, una de las razones de no haberte triturado cuando nos conocimos. Y espero que sigas siendo una buena persona, no quiero que mi hija vuelva a sufrir, ¿Entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte, Héctor?" Todavía no, pero mejor digo que si.

"Sí, puedo asegurarle que su hija no tendrá que sufrir otra vez" Creo que exagere un poco, pero lo que sea mientras me saque de aquí.

"Es todo lo que quiero. Yo tengo mi historia Héctor, una historia larga y llena de miseria, lágrimas y muerte. Esa es una vida pasada, y lo único que agradezco es que me halla dado la oportunidad de conocer al amor de mi vida y tener dos hermosas hijas" No conozco a Erika, pero sé sin lugar a dudas que Melisa es un él. "No odio ni estoy enfadado con Erika por lo que hizo, tampoco la rechazaría si volviese. Todo lo que quiero es que ella encuentre su felicidad, no fortuna. Del mismo modo en que espero que Melisa sea muy feliz" En serio, sigo sin entender que tiene que ver eso conmigo. Será que para asegurar su felicidad se deshará de mí. ¿Qué le hice? Aparte de destrozar su cama, no recuerdo haber hecho nada más. Bueno, también esta el asunto del sexo, pero dudo que Paul sepa realmente algo de eso, o al menos eso espero. No soy gay.

"Eso es todo" ¿Eh? ¿Solo quería decirme eso? No le veo sentido alguno a tenerme prácticamente mojándome los pantalones sólo para decirme que tuvo un pasado oscuro, que no odia a su hija mayor y que quiere que Melisa sea feliz. "Espero que entiendas que pese a su actitud dura, Melisa es realmente una chica frágil" Dirás chico. "Pero… viendo que la has aceptado tal como es, y que ella parece haber hecho lo mismo, no creo que tengan muchos problemas" Entonces sujeto la botella fuertemente y se la tomó toda. Yo apenas y toqué mi vaso, es demasiado fuerte mara mí. Ya me estoy mareando.

"Eso es todo, ve y dile las buenas noticias. Dile que tienen mi bendición y todo. JAJAJAJA" Entonces comenzó reír como loco. Antes de caer al piso. Supongo que hasta para Paul era demasiado fuerte.

Que diablos.

Hasta el fondo.

Me tomé lo que quedaba de mi vaso de un trago y lo deje sobre la mesa.

Ahora, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? A si, tenía que darle a Melisa la buena noticia. Tenemos la bendición de Paul y todo eso, no entiendo mucho de lo que sea que signifique pero supongo que es algo bueno. Todo comienza a ponerse algo borroso. No, si Paul pudo soportar más de un vaso sin desmayarse entonces yo también puedo.

Sólo tengo que concentrarme en llegar a donde sea que esté Melisa y… ¿Y que? ¡La bendición! Tengo que decirle sobre la bendición, ¿Pero la bendición de quién? Supongo que ella entenderá.

Haber, su habitación esta en el piso de arriba. Creo que la vi dirigirse ahí cuando nos cruzamos. Antes que nada, los escalone: un escalón, dos escalones, tres escalones. Ha, es cierto, tengo que subirlos no contarlos.

Arriba.

Si, ya llegué arriba. ¿Cómo no caí? No idea, quizás algo quiere que llegue con Melisa y le de la buena noticia. Curioso, generalmente soy la perra de la mala fortuna. Supongo que mi suerte está cambiando.

Veamos, ¿Tenía que tocar la puerta o sólo entrar? Solo entraré.

"Hey Melisa" Le digo mientras entro a su cuarto. Parece que estaba en medio de un cambio de ropa, el traje que tiene a medio poner es bastante negro; como uno de esos de luto.

"Héctor, no entres así al cuarto de una dama. Espera. ¿Estas vivo? Ya estaba probándome el traje de luto mientras repasaba mentalmente algún discurso para decir sobre la sopa de la que llevarías parte" Todo un encanto.

"Por supuesto que estoy vivo, ¿Por qué iba a morir?"

"Por papá y lo nuestro" No estoy seguro de lo último, pero si entendí lo de papá.

"Papá dice que da su bendición" Me pareció que la cara ya bastante borrosa de Melisa se volvía todavía más borrosa. Era como si estuviese haciendo algún tipo de mueca en estado de shock. Tonto de mí, dije papá en vez de Paul, debe ser por eso.

"Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" No tengo ni idea de que habla, pero fingiré que si para molestarla un rato.

"¿Tan poca confianza me tenías? No importa si era Paul o todo el castillo o habitantes de este lado del Inframundo, era imposible que no lo consiguiese" Quisiese estar no tan borracho para reconocer la expresión de su rostro.

"Héctor…"

"Adelante, eres libre de pensar lo que quieras. La prueba de mi victoria es mi propia vida, y lo haría una y mil veces más de ser necesario" Ak, me está costando mantener la compostura. Y sólo fue un vaso.

Auch.

Es idea mía o todo acaba de cambiar de lugar. Esperen, estoy en el piso y con Melisa sobre mí. Diablos, no me digan que las alucinaciones también son parte del efecto de esa maldita botella.

Ahora siento algo húmedo que se retuerce dentro de mi boca.

"Espera, es muy pronto para nada, y papá podría oírnos" ¿Qué? ¿Paul?

"Paul se bebió una botella de las más caras de la barra y cayó inconsciente en el piso"

"¿Inconsciente? Para dejarlo inconsciente debió de ser la marca _De di a de diablo número 2_, supongo que esta bien. Tenemos tres días antes que despierte" Ahora parece estar muy feliz por alguna razón, mientras que yo estoy poco a poco perdiendo lo que me queda de razón. "Arriba" Me levanta sin mucho esfuerzo.

¿Ya reparó la cama? Me gustaría saber exactamente como hace para hacer las cosas tan rápido. Aunque si es más cómodo que estar tirado en el piso. Ya ni se que pasa, y otra vez esa sensación húmeda en la boca. A bueno, a caballo regalado…

**Tres horas después**

"Mierda, que resaca" Me desperté muy ¡ha! Realmente es una mierda de resaca. ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó? Se suponía que iría por venganza a los idiotas, ¿Cuándo exactamente me puse a beber? Quizás si deba de dejar la bebida. No, la resaca vale la pena. Esperen, este no es el piso de la cocina o el callejón de atrás. Parece la alcoba de… Melisa está desnuda junto a mí, ¿No es así? Sí, justamente eso. Parece estar muy cómoda abrazada de mi brazo.

Por cierto, comienzo a darme cuenta de lo importante que es la circulación de la sangre en los humanos, no puedo sentir mi brazo. Me lo desprendo con algo de dificultad, Melisa se aferra a él como una especie de salvavidas o algo por el estilo. Y que es esa sonrisita, seguro se le quitara cuando me vea junto a ella.

Será mejor moverme, tendré que pasar sobre ella sin que lo note si quiero escapar de esto. Por desgracia, olvide totalmente que a los humanos les cuesta más tiempo recuperarse de tan simple como un brazo dormido. En lugar de pasar sobre ella, me caí sobre ella, aunque ella es sólo un eufemismo, ya que realmente es un él.

Perfecto, ahora si que estoy en una posición comprometedora. Saben, yo me esperaba que mágicamente apareciese alguna sartén o maso ablanda carne para estrellarse en mi cabeza. En cambio, sentí que algo me tocaba suavemente el cabello.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Todavía no estas satisfecho?" ¿Eh? "Dudo que alguien venga por el resto del día después del grito de papá, y él no despertara por un largo tiempo. Supongo que deberíamos aprovechar todo lo posible" ¿Cómo? "Vamos, hoy es un gran día después de todo" ¿Gran día?

"Hugg"

"Mhmhmhmhh"

¿Está mordiendo mi hombro? Esperen, ahora está abrazándome fuertemente, y puedo sentir como debajo de las sabanas sus piernas se enredan con las mías, y… algo más. Bien, no entiendo absolutamente nada de esto. ¿Es esto a lo que se refieren con violación? Creía que eran más brutales o algo por el estilo. Mich tiene revistas.

Quizás solo siga borracha, aunque no me lo parece. Y… ¿¡Por que diablos mi cuerpo reacciona!? No soy gay. Quizás sea porque se parece mucho más a una chica. Aunque su cuerpo es otra cosa. A maldición. No se si podré recordar algo en ésta situación de ¡Esperen ya me acorde! Creo que Paul dijo algo de que su hija tenía que ser feliz o habría consecuencias. ¿Eso significa que si no me acuesto con Melisa me matara? No, no era eso.

Perfecto, ahora me está besando. Recordar va a ser mucho más difícil ahora. Ah, y por si fuese poco, le estoy devolviendo el beso. Maldita sea mi resaca, no me deja pensar bien, recordar las cosas y me deja en esta situación de no hay remedio.

Necesito un trago.

**Otras tres horas después**

No soy gay, ¿De acuerdo? Fue por la resaca y eso es todo. Soy muy hombre, lo suficiente para ser el hombre con Melisa, pero les digo que no soy gay.

Estoy demasiado cansado para hacer algo y Melisa ya está dormida. Creo que yo también dormiré, mañana podre pensar mejor en que diablos acaba de pasar, y de paso tendré mi venganza. Esos tipos no pueden estar ahí un sólo día, las ruinas son demasiado grandes para eso. En definitiva tendré mi venganza mañana.

Solo de pensar en lo que les hare me llena de una intensa emoción.

Que cómoda que es la cama de Melisa, demasiado cómoda de hecho. Después de dormir cuatro años en el piso de la cosían me cuesta acostumbrarme a este tipo de comodidad.

Eso que el lugar tiene cuartos suficientes para alojar a seis personas. Y a mí me mandan al piso, supongo que esta bien, yo no soy un invitado.

Cierro mis ojos y me preparo para dormir.

Mañana será otro día como cualquier otro que he pasado aquí.

…

¿Cuándo… me acostumbré tanto a ésta vida?

,

Continuará…


End file.
